And call me, maybe?
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Based off the Lost item event in B2W2, similiar to LivecasterShipping. One fine day, Kuroko Tetsuna picked up a lost Xtransceiver, which started off an odd relationship with a certain boy she only knows as "Ryouma". Kise/fem!Kuroko. One-shot, or possibly two.


This time we have KuroBasu x Pokémon! Yay!

Yup, so this is based off LivecasterShipping. Because I am currently obsessed/deeply in love with Curtis/Christoph. Just kidding. (not.)

This is also what happens when a person tries to make her 40-minute train ride to school productive (which is 80 minutes a day wasted on transport. Then again, Singapore is so small.) by coming up with the nuttiest of ideas.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kuroko no Basket and Pokémon!**

* * *

**And call me, maybe?**

**~Kuroko no Basuke x Pokémon~**

"Give me a good pose! Just tilt your head down a little more to your left… Hmm! Good! Now hold it… Give me another one… Fabulous! Now I want you to look straight at the camera… Pichu, you too… Yes! Perfect! Okay, it's a wrap! Good job, everyone!"

Kise Ryouta heaved a sigh of relief as he relaxed his shoulders, rolling them backwards to loosen them.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed, towards the photographer and the rest of the staff, who returned his bow.

"Another good job, Ryouta-kun!" The photographer gave the teen a pat on the back. "As expected of the Unova region's most popular Poké-Idol!"

"Please, Mr. Takeuchi, you praise me too much. I was once a novice too."

"Yes yes. Why, I can still remember the first shoot I had with you. Back then, you were such a greenhorn and kept making so many mistakes; I thought you were never going to make it in the Entertainment World! But you worked hard and made it through with your own effort; and look at you now!"

"It wasn't just my effort alone. Everyone else also helped me out in many ways…"

"Such modesty! Quite a rare sight to behold in youngsters these days! Don't you agree, everyone?"

Several members of the staff laughed in agreement, causing the boy to blush profusely.

"Well, that…"

"Pipipi!" Even his Pichu, Pico, could not resist but to let out a string of giggles.

"Ryouta! We have to be going soon!" Kise's manager, Kasamatsu Yukio, interrupted with a frown on his face. "Otherwise, you will be late for the recording of _**Shalala Night**_! Hurry up and change so we can be on our way!"

"Ah! Yes! Right away!" Kise fumbled for Pico's Pokéball, calling the little mouse back so it could get some rest.

He changed his clothes quickly and collected his bag, checking its contents hurriedly.

"Let's see… Make-up kit, towel, water bottle, a change of clothes, my usual disguise; Pico, Rai and Elmo are here too… Eh?"

"Ryouta! What are you spacing out for? We have to hurry!"

"Kasamatsu-san…" The idol turned to his manager in tears. "I can't find it… my Xtransceiver…"

"Hah?!"

**-At the same time-**

"Emi, what are you doing?" A young trainer peeked from behind a bush, wondering what her Eevee was up to this time.

"Vui! Vuii! Vu-vui!" The little one yelped, signaling that there was something that had caught her attention and that she wanted her trainer to know about it.

"You found something?"

"Vui!" The Eevee nodded, tapping at a golden-yellow object by its front paw.

"Let's see…" The trained picked it up. "Isn't this a Xtransceiver? Someone must have dropped it here. Any idea who that person might have been?"

"Vuui…" Emi seemed to be shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess it was useless asking you."

"Vui!" Emi frowned, taking offense at the statement.

"Well, we should be heading off to the next city soon, so I guess we should drop them off at the Pokémon Center—"

_**Beep beep beep!**_

The yellow Xtransceiver suddenly rang, shocking the Eevee and its trainer.

"S-Should pick it up? It might be the owner, right?"

"Vui!"

"But what if it isn't?"

"Vu-vui. Vui!"

"All right, I get you. I'll pick it up." The girl pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_ There was no image, but only sound. _"Ah, you picked up my Xtransceiver! Thank you so much!"_

"Who is this, may I ask?"

"_My name is Ryou… ma. Ryouma!" _The voice was one of a teenage boy, young and energetic. "_Ah, I'm using an old version of the Xtransceiver which I borrowed from my Ma… I mean, colleague; so we can only hear each other's voices. Sorry about that."_

"Ah, I understand."

"_You don't know how grateful I am for finding my Xtransceiver for me! You know, I'd really love to come down to where you are and pick it up right now… but I'm really stuffed with work and I don't think I can find the time."_

"Should I leave it at the Pokémon Center instead?"

"_Huh? Umm, no; I would rather that you hold on to it for the time being. I feel that it's much safer that way. You do sound like someone who can be trusted!"_

"Hahh…"

"_Ah! I haven't asked for your name yet."_

"It's Tetsuna. Kuroko Tetsuna."

"_Tetsuna… chan, is it? If you don't mind, may I have the number for your Xtransceiver? When I can find some time off work, I'll come to pick mine up; I promise! I'll give you a call when I can!"_

"Sure. No problem."

"_Thank you so very much! Really! Oh, is it okay if I keep in touch with you? I mean, if you don't feel comfortable chatting with someone's who's a stranger…"_

"I don't mind, actually."

"_R-Really?"_

"Yes. You don't sound like a bad person, after all."

"_I'm kinda glad to hear you say that…"_

"Though I can't be sure what kind of person you are until I actually meet you. Who knows, you might turn out to be some sort of menace."

"_So mean!"_

"I was just joking."

"_Ah! I have to go back to work soon! My colleague is calling me!"_

"See you."

"_Yeah! I'll call you some other time! Bye bye, Tetsuna-chan!"_

The call ended with a click, and Tetsuna placed the yellow Xtransceiver into her bag with a light sigh.

"Vui?"

"Yup. It went well."

"Vui-vui. Vuii?"

Tetsuna frowned at her Eevee's mischievous grin.

"You jest, Emi. It's not like he would actually call, anyway."

How wrong she was about that.

Two days after she had left Nimbasa City, where she had found his Xtransceiver, he had called her while she was watching a performance on Route 5.

_"Hello? Is this Tetsuna-chan?"_

"Yes. And this is…?"

_"Ryouma! You picked up my Xtransceiver the other day!"_

"Oh… you… I didn't think you would actually call."

_"That's kinda mean… It sounds noisy over where you are. Where are you?"_

"Route 5."

_"Ahh… There are performances over there, right? I've always wanted to see that, but my work always gets in the way. Ah, my break's over! I gotta go back to work now! See you!"_

And the call was unexpectedly cut off, just like the other day.

"What was that for…?" Tetsuna wondered aloud to herself.

Since then, Ryouma had called numerous times, talking for two minutes at most and asking various questions.

There was once they talked about television shows.

"_Say, Tetsuna-chan, have you heard of __**Shalala Night**__? It's one of those programmes on the Celebrity Channel on television! I don't have the time to watch these kinds of shows, but it looks like they are quite popular nowadays!"_

And another about the places that they have been to.

"_Tetsuna-chan, have you been to Johto? It's a really nice place with plenty of old buildings! It's a lovely region if you want to visit places with lots of history! Ah, but Sinnoh's a really nice place too. I had lots of fun playing with my Pokémon on Amity Square in Hearthome. Skiing at Snowpoint City was also really interesting! It would be nice if you could visit these places as well."_

Sometimes about Pokémon.

"_What kinds of Pokémon do you like, Tetsuna-chan? As for me, I love electric-types! They're really cool; and I hope you'd come to like them to! Ah, you said that you have an Eevee, right? If you don't mind, I'd like introduce it to Rai, my Jolteon! Other than Rai, I also have Pico, a Pichu and Elmo, an Emolga! They help me with my work often; and they're really reliable!"_

And about their hobbies.

"_When I have free time, I like to sing. Going to the karaoke is one of my favourite past-times! I like songs that are catchy and upbeat; they really give me lots of energy! My favourite song right now happens to be 'Perfect Capture' by that famous Poké-Idol, Kise Ryouta! It's been featured his programme on TV quite recently, so it'll be nice if you could at least listen to it once!"_

Or even about utterly random topics.

"_Tetsuna-chan, you're travelling all over the Unova region? That sounds really fun and exciting! Sometimes I wish I can leave my work behind and just go out to see the world. Oh, if you're interested, why don't you try challenging the gyms? That way, you can test how strong your Pokémon are!"_

Normally, Tetsuna would avoid talking to people like this; they irked her to no end.

However, she didn't mind talking to Ryouma.

Perhaps it was because she found his voice quite pleasant, or maybe it's due to the fact that no one has ever been this nice to her before.

Whatever the case, she hoped she could meet him soon. She was curious to find out how this person named 'Ryouma' really looked like.

On the tenth call he made to her, she was granted her wish.

"_Say, I got some time off today, so I'd like to pick up my Xtransceiver. You know, the one that you you're holding onto." _

"Aah."

"_Is it okay if we meet at the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa? Is it too far for you?"_

"No, not really. I can just fly over."

"_That's great! I'll be seeing you there!"_

Tetsuna ended the call and fished one of her Pokéballs from her backpack.

"Come on out, Fumi."

With a flash of light, her Drifblim emerged from its ball with a shrill cry. "Blii!"

"Fumi, I need you to fly me to Nimbasa. Just follow the wind down towards the south. Okay?"

"Bliii!"

A short five minutes later, she finally landed in front Nimbasa City's Pokémon Center.

"Good work, Fumi. Now get some rest."

After recalling the Pokémon back into its ball, Tetsuna ran straight towards the amusement park.

It was a weekday night, so there weren't many people there except for several couples. In fact, there were only couples there.

This was the second time she had been to the amusement park (the first time was when she had wandered in by accident and found Ryouma's lost Xtransceiver) in her entire life, having grown up in a small town by the sea. Before that, she had never before had she seen a place so brightly lit before.

"Let's see…" She looked around. "According to the guide, the Ferris wheel looked like… Ah, there it is."

She approached it, her eyes searching around the area to try to find the one lone person amongst the mass of lovey-dovey couples. The person who she was looking for was easy to spot, since he was looking around in all directions, as if he was looking for someone.

"Excuse me, are you…"

"No! I'm not who you think I… Huh? A-Are you perhaps… Tetsuna-chan?"

"And you're… Ryouma?"

The boy in front of her was somewhat different than she had expected. He was tall, at least, more than her by at least twenty-five centimeters. Under the flashing lights she could see that his hair was golden-blonde; and his eyes were shimmering with an identical colour. His appearance alone seemed to fit the type of Pokémon that he owned.

"You are… a little different than I expected."

"I was thinking the same thing! But I'm glad; since I was a little nervous because I thought you might be older than me. But I'm relieved to see that we're about the same age!"

"Here, your Xtransceiver."

"Ah! Thank you so much!"

"Please be more careful next time."

"Yeah! I will! I'm really sorry that I couldn't find any time to pick it up earlier. It was really fun talking to you! Ah, but was I too much of a bother? My colleague wasn't really happy that I was spending so much time talking in between progr… I mean, projects at work."

"I didn't particularly mind. It was… quiet enjoyable for me as well."

Ryouma's face flushed a little red.

"I-If you don't mind… Why don't I register my number on your Xtransceiver? That way, we can still keep in contact?"

"Sure."

"Thanks so much! I mean, my work's really stressful, but being able to talk to someone like you makes me feel so relaxed. Sometimes the reception at my workplace might not be good, but if you check your Xtransceiver regularly, you might be able to find my name there."

"I understand."

"Y-Yeah. Look, I have to be going soon, so… Let's meet up again some other time? And… call me, maybe? Of course, when you want to! I'll definitely pick up!"

"It's no problem at all."

"Well, then… I'll be going. Talk to you soon! Bye!"

"Goodbye."

After they have said their farewells, Ryouma ran off, waving to her as he ran towards the exit of the amusement park. Tetsuna, on the other hand, did not move from where she stood, returning his waves with a smile.

When he reached the entrance of the Battle Subway, he finally stopped running. He panted, catching his breath.

"What's with me?" Ryouma… or rather, Ryouta chided himself. His face was red, but not only from running. "I was planning on asking her to join me for a ride on the Ferris wheel… but why am I running away?!"

Just as he muttered those words, a strong wind blew; and up in the sky a Drifblim zipped past.

"That went off really well, I guess," Tetsuna sighed to herself as she lay on top of Fumi, watching the stars above in the sky.

She raised her hands to her face, feeling the warmth of her cheeks.

She wasn't a person who smiled often, but at this moment, she couldn't help herself.

"I guess… I'll call him as soon as I can."

**-END-**

* * *

Note 1: LivecasterShipping is my new OTP, but looks like I don't have the inspiration to write anything for them.

Note 2: I was going to do a big KuroBas x Pokémon crossover series thing, but I realized I don't have the time for it. Oh well.

Note 3: When I started playing Pokémon W2, I renamed my rival (Hugh) as Taiga. Only because I thought it was amusing.

Note 4: Did anyone else other than me know that Kuroko's seiyuu voiced Ryou (Aaron) of the Sinnoh Elite Four? And in the B2W2 promo video, Akashi was N, Kise was Cheren and Aomine was Achroma (Colress). All hail the seiyuus.

**I hope you have enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!**

P.S. And if I manage to call Curtis 50 times, I'll do a sequel and make this a two-shot instead. For the record, I just reached 33. Ohoho.


End file.
